Nowhere to Run
by Drake Lionheart
Summary: This fic I got from reading others, but I didn't steal plots. I only thought of the characters. I apologize for any characters in this fic that are somewhere else.
1. The Meeting

Zaine looked at the world through his eyes of smoky gray. His black and red hair was put back into a ponytail that stuck off his head about three inches. He raised a cigarette to his lips, took a drag, inhaled, and let the smoke out into the cool, crisp midnight air. He watched as strangers walked by him, giving him their looks of him. His body was submerged in black. His pants were loosely fit but stayed on around his hips. His boots of black leather steel toe gave him great stability. his chest was covered in a black shirt with no writing on it. His trenchcoat covered his body and hid his little weaponry inside.

Zaine dropped his cigarette and put it out. He slowly walked across the street of the 3rd district. A vehicle came flying by, honked at Zaine, and just continued on at it's rate of speed. Zaine just looked at the driver, shrugged, and walked on. When he reached his house, he opened the door to see his girlfriend sitting in her chair, eating something that looked good.

"What are you eating?" asked Zaine. He put his trenchcoat up on the coat hanger.

"Just some chocolate covered ice cream," explained the girl. She dug her spoon into it more, took out a chunk, and put it all in her mouth in one gulp.

"You know we can't have any of that around. We don't eat that. We can't even taste the smooth, dark chocolate anymore. Not even the vanilla ice cream has taste,"replies Zaine, reaching into the fridge for something to drink.

"I want to look civil. The people around here think we're nuts because we're up at night," pouts the girl. She takes more of the ice cream.

"Now come on, Rebecca, you know I hate to see you pout. It makes me feel bad," whines Zaine after grabbing a soda and shutting the fridge. Zaine cracks the can open, takes a drink, and sets the can down by the sink.

Rebecca just kept quiet, eating at the ice cream she couldn't taste. Zaine grabbed her hand and rubbed her ice cold hands with his ice cold hands. Zaine looks into Rebecca's eyes and remembers the day they became heartless. He remembers the soldiers coming after them. He saw them attacked in groups. He knew there was no retaliation he could do. He saw an opening and ran for it. He noticed his hand was empty and heard her scream. He ran back after her. She got swallowed into the darkness. He fought against the others to free her, losing his life as well. He then remembers waking up in the house, the people that owned it before laying cold. He felt his body and noticed it was fine, just ice cold. He looks at Rebecca and remembers the day Ansem took both of them into his guidance.

Zaine looks outside and notices someone looking at them. It was Destiny and Sachiel. What are they doing here? Aren't they going after Belle? He got up from his chair and opened the door. Without saying a word, the two of them blasted past Zaine and sat on the couch. Zaine shut the door, looking at the two of them in confusion.

"What are you two doing here?" asks Zaine.

"We were going after Belle, but then Sora came out of nowhere and went to ambush us. I saw the escape pod and grabbed Sachiel and threw him in and now we're here," replies Destiny, looking pale as ever.

"Why did Sora try to attack you? Wasn't Lord Ansem trying to hold him off so you two can grab her?" asks Rebecca from the table.

"He tried, but when Sora got past him, he had a messenger tell us, but we saw that Sora got past Riku before we could grab her," replies Sachiel, holding his head.

Zaine grabbed his trenchcoat. He looked at the two and tilted his head towards the ship he hid out in the 2nd district. He took Destiny and Sachiel there, put them behind him, and he started the ship. Soon as the ship started, they were on their way to Hollow Bastion.


	2. Sachiel and Destiny

"You guys ready?" asked Zaine from the darkness. He looked back at Sachiel and Destiny, who were both holding items to grab Belle with.

"Might as well be ready as ever," shrugged Sachiel. He stood there and watched as Zaine reached back into his trenchcoat to grab something.

"On the count of three, I summon a little shadow pet and have Beast disappear. You guys go get Belle and I'll try to alert you when Sora gets past Riku.

As Zaine said Riku's name, Sachiel scoffs. He knew that Sachiel hates Riku, but if he was to a mission finished, they all had to work in on this. He looked back at Destiny, who dug her feet into the ground to take off after Belle. He looked at Sachiel, holding the shadow container, and he turned back to Riku.

"There they are. I'll throw the container in that little tunnel and you go grab Belle, got it?" explains Zaine in a whisper.

Sachiel and Destiny nodded. Zaine threw the container and caught Beast's attention. Then Beast ran int the area,which Zaine closed the doors on behind him. He looked at Sachiel and Destiny and nodded. Within an instant, they were gone and after Belle in a flash of dark smoke. He turned to watch Riku and Sora, who were fighting over the true owner of the keyblade.

Zaine carefully sat in the darkness and watched as the battle between both of the friends start. He swiftly moved around the area to catch Donald's and Goofy's attention with a pot through at both of them to knock them out for a while.

"Now to watch the true battle," Zaine says, sitting in the darkness on the roof, trenchcoat made to hold on to him, making sure it wouldn't blow his cover.

As he watched, the two best friends begin to clash swords and hit each other. He watched as both of them started to whip out moves that his would easily beat. He watched as the magic flew. He watched every moment, letting a quiet laugh out as both of them got struck by the other.

As the smoke cleared around the two, Sora stood over Riku with his keyblade at his chest. Zaine scoffs and appears behind Sachiel, who was hiding from Belle, since she was able to fight back against them in her gold dress.

"Couldn't do it?" asks Zaine to Sachiel.

"Shut it, you idiot. Even though she was able to fight us back, Destiny got a item in, but we have to wait for those 4 to come through here and leave Bell to take her." explains Sachiel in a harsh voice.

Zaine shrug and then whispers something into Destiny's ear. Destiny gasps and raises a hand over her mouth to make it quieter.

Zaine then appears over the library door and hides, looking at Sora act all triumphant and cocky.

"Well, I guess I'll have to interfere with him before he can even reach Lord Ansem," whispers Zaine to himself. He sits in the darkness, watching as Sora tries to get through the library's maze.


	3. Maleficent's Defeat

Zaine sits on top of the bookcases in the library watching as Sora slowly gets through maze. He chuckles softly when Sora finds a book, but then sees that it isn't the one he needs. He got out of the way of the bookcases that were moving.

"This guy is actually smarter than he looks. He might be a challenge," whispers Zaine to himself.He turns to see that Sora then decides to take his time. This gave him enough time to play a few tricks on Donald and Goofy. He casted a little spell that kicked Donald and Goofy in the butt and knock them down in confusion.

After seeing that Sora decided to pick the pace up again, Zaine teleports back to the chamber to check on progress.

"How are we doing?" asks Zaine.

"We're going smoothly, but we're missing TWO princess hearts. Did you grab Belle yet?" asks Maleficent, outraged at Destiny and Sachiel's failure.

"Oh, you mean her," Zaine says as he pulls Bell out of darkness, bound and gagged. Maleficent grabs Bell, unbinds her, ungags her, and places her in one of the chambers.

"Won't they notice that she's missing?" asks Zaine in thought, remembering Sora was almost done with the library maze.

"Nonsense, they will see her, but it will be a duplicate of her," explains Maleficent, handing Zaine a small sphere with a little strand of hair from Belle's head wrapped around it,"you just throw that at the desk and the Belle they know will appear coming down the steps, only it will be a duplicate. They will never know."

"You know, mistress, you are one evil witch. I like that," replies Zaine, chuckling. He teleports back to the library and notices Sora is on the last bookshelf. He aims and throws at the desk, making a small, but loud, sound of glass shattering and a light appear. This catches Sora's attention. Luckily, Zaine hides in darkness while Sora is looking up in that direction, only to look back at the bookcase and continue to work. He returns from darkness and looks at the imitation Belle. He nods his head and jumps up on the ceiling and scurries quietly over Sora. He decides to try and at least lower the power of the Keyblade, but he knows he has to actually grab the blade and weaken it.

"I know of only one person that can take on Sora at this power," Zaine says as he disappears and reappears in front of Riku, who's still holding his old Heartless blade. He truns to look at Zaine and throw his blade at him. Zaine catches it and holds it in his right hand.

"I see your still mad about almost losing to him, but do not fret," explains Zaine," you just need a Keyblade of your own. I know how to get one."

"Well, hurry up, you fool! He's almost here and I need to be ready for him," Riku/Ansem answers in anger and suprise.

"Easily, hold out your right hand." Riku holds his right hand and arm out like he's try to grab the Keyblade from Zaine. Instantly, a black Keyblade appears in Riku's hand and he grasps it.

"Now you control a Keyblade. It will only disappear if it unlocks the heart of the Keyblade master and unlocks the heart of the last princess. Remember that," explains Zaine as he walk around Riku and begins to disappear to watch on Sora.

Zaine appears in time to see that Maleficent is engaging Sora in battle. He sits on the ceiling and begins to summon Heartless for Maleficent's aid. She notices who is making them and doesn't look up, but she does thank him under her breath.

"Hold him off as long as you can...we are still unlocking the hearts of the princesses to unlock the Keyhole of this world. Good luck, Maleficent. May your heart guide you to victory...or not," Zaine whispers as he watches the battle continue. He disappears to only reappear above the chamber and notice Riku leaving to help Maleficent. He climbs down and unlocks all the hearts of the princess to show the Keyhole, but he wasn't able to unlock the Keyhole.

"We have all the princesses, but one doesn't seem...to have a heart..." Zaine realizes looking at Kairi. He walks over to her and presses an ear to her chest. He hears no heartbeat. He knows what happened now, but he is unable to retrieve her heart for her.

"Wait a moment...Sora fights with the power of two people...maybe he has the princesses heart," Zaine says to himself. He scrambles off to find Riku and finds Riku in time to tell him. Riku nods and stands ready for Maleficent to fly in the door in front of him. Zaine sits on the ceiling and notices Maleficent, Sora, Donald, and Goofy charge through the door.

"This will be a good show," Zaine says as he sees that Sora and the other two are startled to see that Riku holds a Keyblade. He then watches as he unlocks Maleficent's heart to unlock her full power...a power only known to the people close to her...the power of her dragon form.

"The fool! He's unlocked her full power, but Sora is still able to defeat her! He's only set her up into a trap...and he knows it too," Zaine says under his breath as he lays on the ceiling, watching the battle begin. He sees that Sora is using her own fire against her, but Zaine can't move his hands unless he risks getting caught by Sora. He stands up and walks over Maleficent, who's frantically battling off Donald and Goofy's barrage, and raises his hands and places them directly over Maleficent.

"Oh power of darkness! Oh great fire element! I grant you the chance to give the dragon unleashed before me the power of yours, the power of a thousand wildfires! Unleash your power into this dragon now!" Zaine says as a ray of darkness shoots from his hands and lands in Maleficent's head. He then lays directly over the battle and watches as now Donald and Goofy cannot hold her off, but Sora is putting up a good battle now.

"Try to defeat the greates fire power of all, Sora. Your measly Keyblade will be melted into nothing once the fire of Salamander hits it," Zaine laughs out while he sees Donald and Goofy knock out of the battle and Sora is left alone to battle. Sora uses his head and battles Maleficent blow for blow. In the end of the battle, Maleficent, as strong as she is with the power, falls on the ground, dead after the last swing to her strikes her heart and releases her powers in the room, and then laying her cold body on the ground.

"Impossible! She's been defeated alongside with Salamander? That is impossible!" Zaine screams as he vanishes into darkness.


End file.
